Memories of the Past
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: This is the prequel to "Fixing What is Broken" and this is the Yaoi part. Anyways, the summary: This is a story about Yami's past, some familiar faces show up, and not all of them are friendly. Please R&R! *FINISHED*
1. It starts

Memories of the Past

Disclaimer: Do you have to put up one of these things every chapter? Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Note: This is the sequel that some people asked for (Thanks all you reviewers!) which basically explains what happened between Yami and Kaju, and where the latter came from. THIS is the Yaoi story, definitely, with Yami/Yugi, but it won't be graphic. Lots of OOC, so watch out! Yami will be known as Yugioh when he's a pharaoh, and Yugi will be know as Soeil (BIG spoiler already!) just so there isn't too much confusion. Now on to the story!

Yugioh looked down at the man in disgust. This lowly worm dared to speak against him!? Absolutely outrageous! He was pharaoh, so what he said goes, no questions. Yet somehow, this man didn't get it!

"Srahm!" Yugioh bellowed at the man kneeling below him. He rose from his golden throne and slowly walked down the marble steps. Soon he was standing right in front of the rebel.

"I said that one child from each family must be brought to me so that I-" Yugioh cut himself off. He didn't need to tell this peasant about his royal life; he was to high for that, so he did the next best thing, he glared.

"My laws must be followed, whether you like them or not. I will have your little boy, or you will suffer the consequences. That's my final word!" He turned and huffed back up the stairs. When he reached the top, he turned and sat down heavily. He then proceeded to pout.

Srahm looked heartbroken, but Yugioh didn't care. He wanted all the children because… well, as much as he hated to admit it, he was lonely. Ever since his father died of that strange sickness, he had been forced to rule Egypt as its king. His mother had died giving birth to him, so he was all alone. He had the servants, and even his own shadow monsters, but he really wanted someone his own age.

Ikira had been his best friend for a while. She was a shadow demon he had created on his tenth birthday after being crowned. Because he had created her, Ikira was fiercely loyal to him, and always tried her best to ensure his safety. She had been with him for the past three years, and had been like a mother, but she knew he needed a friend the same age as him. 

Ikira had originally suggested that he go out disguised as a commoner and try to sneak out with her help, but the High Priest heard somehow and quashed the idea. Yugioh had never liked the High Priest for some reason. Maybe it was his cold eyes, or his cruel smile, but the young royal never trusted him. However, somehow, Yugioh had been convinced by him to make that stupid law. Yes, Kaju was the reason all the children would become his slaves.

"You see, fool?" Kaju shouted, stepping forward, "King Yugioh has spoken! You must obey…unless, with King Yugioh's permission, you might be useful as the next sacrifice to our great God, Ra. We are running low on volunteers," Kaju looked at the young king coldly. Yugioh shivered slightly. He didn't want to decree it but-

Yugioh jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over at the culprit and immediately calmed when he saw Ikira looking up at him. She was mouthing 'No' to him, and Yugioh assumed she meant about the sacrifice. She needn't have worried; he trusted her judgement far more than Kaju's. He smiled at her, then stood.

"No, this man will not be used as sacrifice," he stated quite clearly. He grinned inwardly when he saw both Ikira and Srahm relax visibly. Then he had a great idea that would not only get Kaju off his back, but also make Ikira happy, and deal with his problem. Turned out that all that training Ikira was putting him through so he could become the Game King was really paying off. He was already unbeatable, but also becoming much more wise.

"But!" Yugioh started again, and everyone tensed again, "that doesn't mean you won't go unpunished. Now, instead of all the families of Egypt giving me one child, you will be the only one to do so," Srahm was absolutely horrified. He was going to loose his only son?

"Don't worry," Yugioh finished, "Your boy will receive the best of care and you will be able to visit him regularly." All was silent for three seconds, and then Yugioh was almost knocked down the stairs by Ikira tackling him from behind.

"YES! You handled that perfectly!" Ikira whispered in his ear. He could practically hear her grin, "I'm so proud of you!" She quickly let go so the poor boy wouldn't choke, and returned to her place beside the throne. Yugioh grinned at her then turned to Kaju. The High Priest looked shocked.

"Sorry, Kaju," Yugioh sneered, then stuck out his tongue at the old man. Then he skipped down the stairs to Srahm. The peasant man was looking at him with tears of joy in his eyes. 'Thank You' he mouthed. Yugioh smiled kindly.

"I think you best head home to tell your young boy the good news. I can't wait to meet him," Srahm nodded happily, jumped up and bowed. He then turned and ran off home to tell his family what was happening. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is all I've got so far for the sequel. I'm suffering from writer's block, so I might not get much more for a while. Please tell me if you like it or not, or if I should continue it. Just review please.


	2. Suprizes for All!

Disclaimer: I hate these things. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Geez, do you have to rub it in?

Notes: My thrilling second chapter! (yeah, right) One note I have to put is I'm changing Yugi's name to Soleil, which is French for Sun. And words in _Italics_ are thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soleil looked around in awe as he followed his Father, Srahm. He was already lost, and they were only in the first chambers of the palace! And he was supposed to live here! Soleil tried his best to memorize his surroundings while ignoring the odd looks that the servants and slaves kept giving him, but neither task was possible.

Finally the servant who was leading them stopped in front of two beautiful golden doors so big that Soleil didn't even make it to the halfway point on them. On two pedestals on either side if the door stood a pair of Harpies Ladies. Soleil quavered under the fierce gazes. The one on the left raised a huge wing and ushered them through. The servant nodded, then pulled the door open.

Soleil moved closer to his father. The small boy looked at the frightening people standing around the room and shivered. Some of the people looked awfully mean. Mixed into the crowd were a few shadow monsters. Soleil wrinkled his nose at one that looked like a beetle. He hated bugs. Srahm chuckled at his son's antics, but quickly stifled his laughter when they reached the stairway that led to the throne. He dragged his son down with him as he bowed. Soleil almost fell over with the extra pressure on his neck.

Now that they had stopped moving, Soleil became aware of muttering and whispering going on around him. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why whenever he walked into one of these rooms, everyone always started talking! What was wrong with these people? Being the young boy that he was, Soleil completely ignored the servant that was talking about his father and him, and began looking up at the throne. 

He saw that on one side there were three old men. Soleil assumed that they were advisors or something. Next to them was a servant boy with brown hair going up into a spike and blue eyes. Next to him and on the right side of the throne stood a tall man in a priest's clothing. Soleil took one look at the man and hated him. Soleil averted his gaze so he wouldn't have to look at him.

Soleil finally looked at the left side of the throne. There were three servants there. One was a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. The middle one was a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. The last one was a young boy even younger that himself, who had black hair and blue eyes. Soleil's eyes drifted over them to land on the creature sitting beside the throne. He was shocked to see a Shadow Demon outside the shadow realm. It took very strong magic to bring a Shadow Monster out into the real world.

Finally, Soleil looked up at the Pharaoh so he wouldn't have to look at the piercing gaze of the demon. He felt like his heart stopped when he saw the young royal. _Well, now I_ _know why everyone was_ _looking at me funny,_ some sarcastic part of his brain joked. This Pharaoh Yugioh looked almost exactly like him! He was so surprised he didn't even notice his father calling him.

"Soleil!" Srahm shouted, trying to get his son's attention. The small boy jumped after a few seconds. His father was rather confused at his son's actions, before he looked at what Soleil was looking at. He smiled, seeing the prince. Of course, this was Soleil's first time seeing him.

"Well," Pharaoh Yugioh suddenly said, bringing attention back to the room, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Soleil," he began down the stairs to the new addition to the palace, "If you had been listening, which I doubt you were," Soleil blushed, and some people giggled. Yugioh gave them a sharp glance; "He's only a child. Anyway, I was just telling your Father that he can see you for seven hours per week, in any combination he chooses, such as an hour a day, or seven hours on one day, whatever he chooses, so you will see plenty of him."

"Now, my advisors just have to work out some things with your father. I'll get Ikira to show you around the palace. Don't worry, she's very nice. Ikira!" The demon flowed down the steps to her Master's side, "please show our guest around so he doesn't get lost," The demon nodded, then turned to Soleil. The boy shrank back.

"Hello Soleil, my name is Ikira. I am very pleased to meet you, and I am very happy that you will be living with us," Soleil immediately liked this demon. Her tone was soft and gentle, and her words were sincere. He smiled, happy that someone seemed kind. He needed some friend if he was to live here.

"Now, if you would please follow me, I'll show you around the palace," The demon girl took his hand in hers and led him out the door. Soleil took one last look at his Father before he was out the door with his new friend. He could already tell that things were going to be MUCH different than at his old home, that's for sure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what did you think? Sorry it took me so long to get the second chapter out, I was suffering from a bad writer's block. I don't think I'll get to the Kaju/Yami battle for a while. I'm not really sure how this story is going to turn out so sit tight for the next chapter. Remember to Read and REVIEW!!!! 


	3. A peak into the Demon's mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I'm just getting lazy.

Soleil looked around. He and Ikira had just stopped in one of the royal gardens to take a rest. It was a beautiful place, full of flowers and trees and other vegetation. Soleil could just see a small stream flowing on his left side. The source of this stream was a beautiful fountain in the shape of a crocodile spitting water down his own back. Soleil loved the fountain, and was currently listening to Ikira telling him about its origins while trying not to fall asleep.

"It was carved out of fine marble, only the finest sort for his majesty. It's almost two hundred years old, made for Pharaoh Yugioh's great-grandfather, who always loved reptiles. He was slightly odd, but a good Pharaoh, or at least, that's what I've heard," Ikira explained quite carefully. She failed to notice that he explanations were falling on deaf ears. She was looking away from the now-sleeping boy and was concentrating on the fountain and the foliage around it. For a small moment, a sad expression, almost longing, flitted across her face. But soon it was gone.

The Shadow Demon sighed and pushed off of the tree she had been leaning on. She glanced over at the young boy she had taken charge of and smiled. Silently she padded over and picked him up. Soleil made a small noise in his throat and snuggled closer to her warmth Her smile widened, and she turned to leave. The pair had only toured the western end of the palace, but she figured the rest could wait until tomorrow. It was only mid-afternoon, so it wasn't that late. It seemed far too early to go to bed, but Ikira figured that the small child in her arms was so worn out from all this excitement that he wouldn't wake up until much later.

Ikira walked silently through the palace corridors, passing servants that flowed around her in fear. She was used to it, so she just ignored them. They weren't important. Right now, she had an errand to run. She shifted her grip on Soleil and quickened her pace as her goal came into view. She jogged past the Harpies Ladies that guarded the royal chamber into the said room beyond. She heard the two guards squawk in surprise, but kept going. She didn't stop until she had reached the top of the stairs and was looking at the meeting being held there.

"Your Majesty," the Demon hissed, bowing to the men as best she could with the burden in her arms. She looked around the table to the three advisors, five servants, Soleil's father, and…she wrinkled her nose when her gaze rested on the High Priest, Kaju. He looked back at her with equal disgust, and it was all Ikira could do to keep from dropping Soleil and diving across the room to rip out the vile man's heart. Instead she swallowed her anger and turned to the last figure at the table, sitting at a large throne.

"Your Majesty, I am going to take the new young master to bed," the demon girl called out to him, ignoring the hushed whispers of the advisors, "and I would like to know where you wish him to rest. Would you prefer him to rest in the eastern chambers?" Pharaoh Yugioh thought about it, but soon began to shake his head. Ikira waited as he thought about where to place the sleeping boy. He glanced around the table, and Ikira immediately noticed he was nervous. She wondered why for a brief moment. Then, because she was very close to the young king and knew a lot about him, she understood. She grinned in the shadows where no one could see.

"No. Take him to," Yugioh paused, licking his lips. He knew that this would be a risky choice, it would cause many rumors to be swapped among the servants, and eventually the people, but he wanted this. He _needed_ this. He looked at Ikira, and saw her just nod her head a tiny bit. She understood, and he had her support. He took a deep breath.

"Take him to my chambers," he finally announced. He heard his advisors muttering, and Kaju gave him a cold look, but he continued to stare at the demon girl in the shadows, "I would like to get to know him better, seeing as he will be staying with us for a while. His sleeping habits, I guess, would be the best choice." Ikira nodded, then turned to leave. But before she got down the first ten steps he called out, "Oh and Ikira?" the said figure turned back, "thank you." The girl smiled, nodded, then left. Yugioh sighed, then turned back to the meeting at hand. He hated these political things.


	4. Now things start to heat up!

Disclaimer: Same old, same old

Notes: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out! Ikira, my muse, has been hounding me for ages to get this out. Also I'd like to say that there will probably be only 2 or 3 more chapters. Man, I can't wait 'till I finish this. I've got like 3 more fanfics ready to be written, plus a high demand for a 'Black Eyes, Blue Tears' sequel. Boy, do I have a lot on my plate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugioh sighed as he walked through the halls and corridors of his palace, accompanied by 6 or 7 guards of course. He could never go anywhere on his own except his personal chambers and even then the door was heavily guarded. The pharaoh hated all of it. Especially the nobles and, worse yet (if that's possible), the _meetings_ the horrible, awful, boring meetings.

Speaking of meetings, he had just gotten out of that one now. The whole thing took about 3 and 1/2 hours. _3 and 1/2 HOURS!_ Of course, Yugioh understood that Srahm was worried about his boy, but really, did he have to carry on for so long? It was ridiculous. If Yugioh didn't like that young boy, Soleil so much, he would have kicked the man out of the palace for wasting his time. Ikira had warned him about patience, but he just didn't have enough.

Yugioh turned to his guards as they reached his chambers, "I believe I can find my chambers from here. You are dismissed," the guards nodded, then 4 left. The other 2 remained to guard his door. The young royal frowned, but turned into his room and shut the door. Once he was certain the door was closed, the boy let out a huge sigh and slid down the stone surface. He dropped his head into his hands in despair. Stress was getting to him.

First was the problem of being a pharaoh of Egypt. That title comes with stress issues no matter who you are. Next, Yugioh had the fact that he was a _young_ Egyptian pharaoh, which was a stress problem unto itself. No respect whatsoever. Add that to Kaju, and now his problem with liking Soleil, and he was one nervous breakdown waiting to happen. The only thing that kept him sane was the knowledge that Kaju would take the throne if he did fail. Yugioh definitely didn't want that, so he fought. Ikira was the only other reason. She was his best friend.

Yugioh looked up when he heard a sound. The royal was shocked to find Soleil standing over him. The peasant boy looked both curious and worried. Yugioh wasn't surprised. The poor boy had probably woken when the pharaoh came into the room. He had probably wondered where he was, and why his new 'master' had come in the room and collapsed. The sitting boy smiled to put his companion at ease. It seemed to work, because Soleil smiled along.

"Hello Soleil, did I interrupt your sleep," he asked quietly. The standing boy smiled shyly and shook his head. Yugioh nodded as well, "Good. So, I should probably introduce myself more fully than at the meeting," Yugioh shuddered at the thought. Soleil giggled at him. The pharaoh smiled as he stood. So, he could make the beautiful boy laugh. That was good.

"My name is Pharaoh Yugioh, but it would be better if you just called me Yugioh. I hate all the formal stuff," he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Soleil giggled again, "so, what's your name?" Soleil grinned, put at ease by the pharaoh's antics. He bowed slightly just to get a reaction out of his new friend, and was successful. He giggled again as Yugioh grimaced.

"My name is Soleil, Son of Srahm. But you can call me Soleil, or just Sol-if you want to," he finished shyly. He began to bite on his nails out of nervous habit. Both boys were quite shocked when Yugioh pulled his fingers away from his teeth very gently, though the pharaoh didn't let it show. Soleil looked up at him in confusion and wonder. He really is quite beautiful…

Soleil shook his head quickly. Where did _that_ come from? Yugioh looked at him strangely for a moment, but answered, "I do want to call you that, but there is something I want to call you more," both boys were yet again shocked by Yugioh's actions. What _is _going on? Then Yugioh realized what it was with a start. _Ikira!_ The shadow demon had only once before taken over his mind and actions, when a very powerful king from a neighboring kingdom came to visit shortly after his crowning. She had done it so he wouldn't make a mistake and start a war. In the end it taught him how to talk and associate with other royals.

She must be controlling Soleil too, judging by the way that he seems to be bothered by something. Not that he minded, but what _was _Ikira up too? He felt a gentle tug at his mind and decided to obey it. After all, Ikira always knew what was best. He was surprised to find himself wrapping his arms around Soleil's middle, pulling the smaller boy closer. He could tell by the heat around the boy's neck that he was blushing.

"So, do you ever have girl problems back where you come from?" Yugioh whispered into his companion's ear, smiling when he shook his head. He _liked_ where Ikira was going, "well you should, because you're a very pretty boy. I'm kinda glad you aren't taken." Soleil 'eeped' squirming slightly, but he soon realized he was actually enjoying the attention. The small boy practically purred when the pharaoh began rubbing his back. He always wished he could have a lover, he just never found one that he connected with. But he could feel the connection now.

"I don't want to push you," Soleil heard Yugioh whisper, "I'll wait 'till you're ready, that is-if you want…me," Yugioh trailed off, worried that the boy in front of him didn't really like him, but if he was just being controlled by Ikira. He wondered if she was still controlling him now, because she had let go of his mind a moment ago. However, the smaller boy gripped Yugioh's arms tightly to himself, not wanting to let go.

"I know I'm not ready for _that_, but yes," he turned and kissed his new lover. When they finally parted, Yugioh was breathing heavily, "yes, I want this, I want _you_," Yugioh grinned then chuckled as he spoke, "I guess you believe in love at first sight? Or soul mates?" Soleil grinned and nodded. The pharaoh gripped his young lover tightly to his chest, "good, I'm happy. Also, note-to-self: thank that demon a hundred times." Soleil looked at his friend strangely, but shrugged it off.

"Come on, love, let's get some rest," Soleil nodded, climbing into the bed beside his pharaoh. With a yawn, he called out, "G'night Yugioh," he snuggled up to his companion, and fell asleep. Yugioh looked down at the angel resting in his arms, "Good Night, my love. Sweet Dreams," Then with a happy sigh, the pharaoh fell asleep.

Neither of the boys noticed the cold black eyes disappear from the crack in the doorway, for Kaju had already gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What didja think? Was the romance to rushed? Did you notice anything wrong? Please tell me! R&R!


	5. Second Last Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I've been writing a bit on other things (I believe this will be one of my last Multi-parters. The damn things are just too hard to update!). And if you're wondering about the "R" rating, it's because of some swearing and blood. Hope it's not too much! Oh and Thank You! Thanks to all the people who reviewed: Nefturien, Jadej.j, gorou, Brooke, cassie h, demon-angel, Hotaru the Demon Goddess, Essence (Spirit and Essence), Raye Yuy, pale lavender eyes, Shadow Angel, SakuraX-99, Firebird, sapphire, Sakura Li, Shadow Fox, and Duo's Tenshi. I can't thank you enough for all your support. Also, when you finish reading this chapter (the second last one, thankfully) there will be a poll at the bottom. Please put your opinion into your review. And now that I'm done rambling, on with the Fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sire, may I speak with you for a moment?" Yugioh barely heard the request of his High Priest, his head was so up-in-the-clouds. The young pharaoh could barely conceal his glee at his good fortune. Today was his day off, Soleil was his new lover, and finally Ikira had planned a way to get them a day out in the village. Nothing could go wrong for him today, no-sir. Today was going to be perfect. Now all he had to do was wait for ten more minutes while his new love talked to his father and mother. They had come at breakfast and had decided they would visit for two hours, but that time was coming to a close. Then, he and Soleil would have a perfect day, with Ikira watching so no one interfered. However, all of these thoughts were shoved to the back of his mind when he heard Kaju calling.

"SIRE! Sire, what is wrong? Your Majesty?!" Kaju was waving his hand in front of his Lord's face, calling out to him over and over. What was **wrong** with this child?! If it wasn't for the fact that the foul Shadow Demon would know that he did it and tear him to shreds, Kaju would take this opportunity to kill the annoying brat right then and there. But as it was, she would know through that accursed 'link' of theirs and therefore it wasn't safe. So, Kaju continued with waving and shouting. After a few moments, Yugioh jumped up, startled by the hand and voice in his ear.

"What? Oh, Kaju! Sorry about that, I was just thinking. Now, what were you saying?" he asked when he finally got back into his right mind. The said man plastered a smile so fake on his lips it could curdle cheese. Yugioh chose to ignore this and waited patiently for the man to speak.

"Oh, I apologize for interrupting your sacred thoughts, oh golden one," Kaju bowed falsely. Yet again, Yugioh chose to ignore it, "but I need to ask a favor of your godly self," Kaju bowed again, then looked expectantly at the boy below him. The said boy thought it over. Kaju only complimented him this much when he wanted something-and badly. That usually meant it was something big, so often Yugioh turned him down. However, he might as well hear the request before turning it down this time. Perhaps he was in **too** good a mood.

"I would like to speak to you in the Great Throne Room, after dinner tonight. Would that be alright with you, your Highness?" Kaju poured so much fake sugar into his voice that Yugioh felt he had a toothache. He grimaced, but slowly nodded. What harm could come from that? He was probably just going to complain about the lack of sacrifices again. Kaju smiled evilly, showing his rotten, uneven teeth, "Oh, a thousand thanks, oh Great One. You are by far the most kind of pharaohs," then the slimy man bowed again, and walked away. The Egyptian ruler wrinkled his nose, but didn't have time to think about it before Soleil walked in, glowing with happiness. Ikira was following closely behind, her eyes smiling with amusement.

"Ready for some fun?" she asked after the two boys shared a warm embrace. Soleil giggled and nodded the affirmative. Yugioh took a moment to 'think' then grabbed the smaller boy and kissed him full on the lips. When he let go Soleil was dazed and wandered backward until he ran into Ikira. She caught the boy, laughing at the lovers' antics. Yugioh smiled, "Okay, **now** I'm ready," the group laughed, then left the chamber to have some a good day.

Kaju smirked as he watched the group go. Then he turned to the man behind him, the deadly assassin Tokim. Tokim was a tall, lithe man that made no sound when he walked. This would be perfect. Kaju nodded and stroked his chin, "Perfect. Now listen. After dinner, go to that brat's room and wait for the runty one," he ordered. Tokim swayed a bit, then looked right into Kaju's icy blue eyes.

"And what do you wish me to do when he comes?" Tokim finally asked. Normally, he was used to spy on cheating couples or to gather information. On the very rare occurrence he was ordered to harm the target. Yet still, there was no one better for the job. Kaju grinned evilly again, looking back to the place where Yugioh had been. His eyes seemed to glow slightly in the darkness. Soon, Yugioh. Very soon.

"Kill him!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please pass the bread," Soleil chirped happily at the dinner table. He and Yugioh had enjoyed a wonderful day of fun and games in the streets, and now they had a wonderful meal to sum it all up. This day had been perfect. He even got to go swimming in the Nile, something he had never done before. The small boy giggled at the memory. Poor Ikira spent almost an hour calming them both after the 'incident.' It wasn't like he had been passed out for **that** long. He smiled and gratefully took the bread out of the Advisor's hand. Ah, yes. **This** was the life.

Kaju waited. He needed to get that runty brat back to the room, but he hadn't had the chance yet. Tokim was all in position, and everything was going according to plan. The Demon would be sent out on a 'quest' in a neighboring city and would be too far away to help. Now, to get the plan into motion…

"Oh Hawther," the traitorous priest called to one of the advisors. The named advisor looked up, "could you please be so kind as to pass the meat?" Hawther nodded and did as asked. Kaju reached out for the plate and 'accidentally' knocked Soleil's glass of the table. It landed on its owner's lap with a slash and stained the poor boy's linen robe. Kaju looked on in fake shock, "Oh dear!" he was acting his part perfectly. He even had the tone of his voice perfect, "I'm terribly sorry about that. Please accept my most humble of apologies. I am ever so clumsy sometimes," the innocent boy just nodded, and apologizing, got up and left. Yugioh looked like he wanted to follow, but a look from another of his advisors told him otherwise.

Ikira however, was not so easily fooled. Not like it mattered, for now was the time to send her off. Nothing could've gone better. Kaju simply ignored her cold looks and gazed straight into her eyes. This was a risk because she could choose to read his mind, but he had to take it. This was perhaps the most crucial part of the plan.

"This will not do," he announced proudly, standing up, "The young master cannot have soiled clothes! He needs new ones, right away! And because I was the one who ruined the old ones, so I will gladly pay for them to be replaced," he turned and looked sorely to his king, "however, it would not do for our dear guest if he had to wait, and the required materiel comes from a city far south of here. I should know, I supervised the purchasing of it," he bowed again. Yugioh looked at him curiously.

"What is it that you are saying?" the Pharaoh finally asked. Kaju smiled sourly, "That I request that the Shadow Demon makes the trip," whatever else the High Priest wanted to say was cut off by an angry shriek that ended in a growl. All heads turned to the seething Ikira standing in the doorway. Her tail was whipping around, the blade seriously marking up the floor. She was **very** pissed off, and from the looks of it, ready to kill something. That 'something' was most likely going to be Kaju. Yugioh glared sharply at his creation, and she very slowly calmed down; but her eyes were still glowing blood red in rage. Yugioh shook his head, "Why do you request her to make the trip?" he asked, but everyone could hear the 'you-had-better-have-a-good-reason-for-such-an-absurd-request-or-I'm-going-to-let-her-do-as-she-wishes-to-you' threat underneath.

"Simply because it is such a far way away," Kaju explained carefully, "I wouldn't want our new master to wait too long for his new clothes. Think about it, Ikira is the fastest one here," the evil man shrugged, "She can get him his new robes the fastest, that's all," Yugioh thought about his request. Well, Ikira was getting a bit bored, and hadn't had a good chance to stretch her wings in a while. Also, Soleil **did** need those new robes. On the other hand, he didn't trust Kaju at all. Plus, Ikira wasn't too keen on this idea either. That presented a problem. What to do, oh what to do? It seemed all of his advisors agreed with the High Priest, but his most trusted friend didn't. Eventually his love of Soleil won out. The boy needed those clothes, for they were his only clean ones he could wear around the palace without being mistaken for a servant.

"Fine. Ikira would you please go retrieve those robes?" the said Demon snarled in anger, her claws striking the tiled floor. _/NO WAY!/ _she shouted mentally. Yugioh winced, but answered also in her head. _/Come on, Ikira. It's for Soleil./_ She shuddered, weakening. Finally, she gave in. _/Alright. If it's for Soleil, I'll do it./_ The young royal smirked in satisfaction, then nodded to Kaju.

"Excellent! You can leave at once! Here is the gold," Kaju opened his palm to reveal several gold coins. Ikira wrinkled her nose, but slunk over. When she reached the man, she swiped the coins out of his hand, making sure to cut him slightly along the way. Kaju grimaced, "Excellent! Now, off you go! You do know where to go, right?" Ikira nodded, then snarled and spread her wings. With a loud shriek, she took off into the air, dived out a window, and disappeared into the night to complete her task.

Kaju smirked, then turned back to Yugioh. He bowed and sat, then continued to eat his dinner. Oh yes, everything was just perfect. Now all he had to do was wait. Then, when the time was right, all would come to a close. Soon, his plan would be complete, and then he would be rid of that damned brat once and for all. Yes, soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is it that you wished to speak to me about?" Yugioh asked tiredly. It was a little after supper, and he was both tired and worried. Poor Soleil hadn't come back to dinner after he left to change. Perhaps he was being paranoid, but he worried all the same. Originally he had planned to check on his lover after supper, but Kaju cornered him and hounded him about the meeting. Unfortunately Yugioh made a promise, so he had to come.

"Yes sire, I wish to ask another favor of you, one I think you'll like," Kaju's greasy voice slithered down Yugioh's back, making him shudder. However, he kept it hidden by shaking his head, "What kind of request could **you** have that **I'd** like?" he asked acidly, not hiding the contempt in the question. Kaju smirked, then hissed, actually **hissed** like **Ikira**, out four words, "Let's play a game," This immediately got Yugioh's attention, "What kind of game?" he asked suspiciously. Kaju laughed.

"The game of Life and Death!" he spat, and Yugioh jumped, "The rules are simple: There are no rules! The point of the game is to stay alive. Do you think you can win **Majesty**?" Kaju had the most evil and ugly smile on his face that Yugioh had ever seen. The young boy was shaking. What was he going to do?

__

/Don't panic, that's the first part./ Ikira's training came back in a flash. She had trained him for stuff like this, he couldn't fall to pieces! _/Next, assess the situation. If it's too big, and you can back out, do so./_ This situation seemed far too big for the pharaoh, but he didn't think he could get out of it. _/If you can't get out, then you're screwed…Sorry! Just kidding! If you can't get out, either try to convince the person to play a different game, one you can play /-_not an option here- _/or hold them off 'til help comes, got it?/ _Looked like that was his only option. He just prayed that either Ikira got back fast, or some guards came by and saved him.

"Time's up! Let's play!" Kaju shouted and Yugioh barely had the time to move out of the way before a ball of blue flames erupted where he was just standing. He backflipped away, then formed a small ball of magic in his hands. With a cry, he released it and the speedy spell hit Kaju right in the chest. The older man flew back into a wall, sliding down until he came to rest on the floor.

"Hmm, so you can play this game. A little," Kaju muttered before he got up. Then, before Yugioh could make a move, the priest disappeared. The royal boy looked around him in shock, but could not find hide nor hair of the man. He was simply gone. But while Yugioh was searching for him, Kaju appeared in the air right behind his 'lord' and charged up another fireball. With a cry, he fired it at the unsuspecting youth.

Yugioh shouted in pain and surprise when the ball of fire connected with his back. He fell to the ground and rolled over, using Ikira's survival training to do just that; survive. After all, wasn't that the point of the game? He growled and started to form another spell in his hands, but before he could gather all the energy, another spell hit him on the arm. He screamed as angry red boils popped up all over his flesh.

"Kaju?" a voice called out, interrupting the battle. Both players looked up to the new occupant of the room. Or rather, the new **occupants**. One was a tall man dressed in black, except for a few red splotches here and there. He had a bloodied sword strapped to his back, a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder, and several other sharp objects hanging on his belt. The other person was slung over the man's shoulder. It was hard to recognize the person, they were so covered in blood and cut up. Yugioh strained his eyes to pick out any details. It almost looked like…

Yugioh felt his heart catch in his throat, then plummet heavily before shattering into a thousand pieces. It was Soleil. There were slashes all over the boy's abdomen, chest, arms, and legs, even one across his throat. There was still a dagger stabbed into his heart, drenched in the boy's ruby blood. Soleil's soft hair was now dyed red by the fluid, as was his skin and the little clothing still on his body. And yet the worst part about it was that he probably had to suffer. Now he was dead, right in front of Yugioh's eyes. The said boy felt a wave of rage pour over his body.

"Excellent! You see, Yugioh?" Kaju taunted, "Your young **love** couldn't play this game, and look where it got him! **DEAD! **And **you** couldn't help him! HAHAHAHA!" Kaju cackled evilly. It was always fun to toy with the prey before you killed it. And this was easily **the** best was to destroy that brat. He could see the world shatter around the royal as he stood, "All I have to do is say that you killed each other in a fight, and they'll believe me! Soon, you will be dead, and I'll control the new Pharaoh! He will be more likely to bend to my will but you, you accursed boy, wouldn't listen to me! See what happens when you don't obey your High Priest?!" Kaju was enjoying this. Now that boy would feel pain, both emotional **and** physical! He grinned, "You may go now, Tokim. You have done your job," The assassin bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Then, he gently placed the beautiful boy down, removed the dagger, and then turned to go. But before he left, he turned to Yugioh and spoke, "Here Sire, take it," Tokim threw a dagger hilt-first to the boy who caught it, rather confused, "you're probably going to need it," and with that, Tokim left, never to bee seen in Egypt again.

Yugioh stared at the empty doorway for a while, then turned to his dead lover lying on the floor. Before he could stop himself he was filled with a burning, uncontrollable rage. Kaju had done this to Soleil, to **his** Soleil! He would **PAY**! As Yugioh seethed, he barely noticed he was being consumed by flames. However, instead of the blue flames that Kaju created, bright red flames danced around him. The before-mentioned priest noticed the power building in the boy in front of him and was filled with fear. He was doomed.

With an inhuman scream, Yugioh formed the flames around him unto the dagger given to him by Tokim. Then, with tears of rage and despair flowing down his face, he released the fire with a slicing movement. The powerful attack fueled by anger and love hit its target head on, and the flare enveloped Kaju. His screams of pain and fear echoed around the palace, and far away, a Demon Girl heard them. _/Yugioh/ _she thought, and quickly changed he course of flight.

Finally the fire died down and Yugioh stood over a charred and whimpering man, holding the dagger ready. He wrinkled his nose at the disgusting creature below him. What a weak and ugly beast. Yugioh leaned forward slightly, "You lose, Kaju. I win," he hissed and Kaju whimpered again. The boy smirked and stood back. GROSS! This man was a nothing.

"Yes I guess you have won," Kaju whispered, "…or have you?" Yugioh frowned in confusion. Suddenly, Kaju got up and pressed his hands right to Yugioh's chest and began to chant. Yugioh was completely frozen, even when he felt his soul being ripped form his body. Kaju slowly stood, still chanting and walked over to the throne. Yugioh's body floated up and followed. There, on the throne was a strange golden pyramid with the eye of Horus in its center. The young pharaoh wondered about its use, but couldn't think for too long because suddenly he was overcome with unimaginable pain. He screamed as his very soul was ripped form his body and trapped into the golden pyramid, the Millenium Puzzle before him. Then, everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ouch! Man, I never knew I could be so violent. Yeesh, that's just scary. Anyway, the poll: I need to know what you want me to do next. I have 5 options.

The sequel to "Fixing What was Broken" (yes, I know, this was supposed to be the sequel. Turns out it was the **Prequel**) It's a RW/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover. The sequel to "Black Eyes, Blue Tears" Another Zelda one-shot (the sequel to "Bound by Blood") An X-Men Evo. fic A SSMBM fic (may be Yaoi, not sure) 

So those are the options, tell me what you want. And remember, keep reviewing!


	6. YES! I'm FINALLY DONE!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. There, I said it.

Note: WOHOO!!! LAST CHAPTER! **FINALLY!!!** Oh yea, Oh yea, Oh yea, Oh yea, Oh-

Ikira (my muse): All right already! I think they get it!

Yeah, but can you believe it?! 2 chapters in 2 days. It's a friggin' **MIRACLE!!** PLUS it's my birthday in 5 days and I'm turning 6x3-10+4x2+5-15= my age!!!

Ikira: Well good for you…~ grumble, grumble ~

So that means that if you're going to answer the poll, you have to do so before May 6th 2002 (my B-Day), because that's when I'm hoping to post it. The options again are:

1) Sequel to "Fixing What is Broken" It's a Ronin Warriors/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. This story is the Prequel, not the sequel as previously stated.

2) Sequel to "Black Eyes, Blue Tears." I got a lot of requests for one and I think this is probably what's going to win.

3) Another Zelda one-shot, possibly the sequel to "Bound by Blood" (go read that, by the way. It's one of my best works. I think)

4) An X-Men Evolution fic. Somehow I doubt this one

5) And instead of a SSMBM fic, a Yu-Gi-Oh one-shot, possibly Yaoi, depends.

Man, I babble a lot. This was practically an entire page of writing! I better get started on the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(man, I love doing those)

…Yes…he had finally done it. He had finally gotten rid of Yugioh once and for all. That damned brat was finally gone for good! Kaju stood, staring at the slumped and cold body lying at his feet, then back up at the golden puzzle resting on the throne which held his worst enemy's wretched soul. It was all over. The world spun as a wave of pure ecstasy passed through Kaju's veins like adrenaline. The brat was dead, gone finished! Oh praise Set(1)! Kaju snatched up the golden pyramid and began to dance around the room. He ran around pillars and statues, running up the stairs and down them. He danced for nearly ten minutes before stopping. When he finally stopped, it was in front of Yugioh's dead corpse. Smiling, he kicked it in the ribs and giggled when he heard the bones cracking.

Kaju was practically glowing with happiness when he took the dagger from the dead boy's hand. Then, he raised it above his head and drove it down right into the vile kid's heart. He giggled again as the ruby red blood washed over his hands and feet. The front of the former pharaoh's robe was ruined by the stain and Kaju gladly helped it to spread. He snatched up all the gold and jewels gleefully and pocketed them. Couldn't let **those** go to waste, now could he? The evil priest stood back to look at his work.

Ah, would you look at that. If you ignored the body of the runt in the corner, it looked exactly like the pharaoh had been murdered by his lover! What a coincidence! Now all Kaju had to do was dispose of the runt's corpse, clean himself up, and 'find' the pharaoh's body and all would be perfect. Oh everything was perfect! Kaju cackled and began to dance around again. Some new idiot would be put on the throne, and he would be all too easy to control. The High Priest would rule Egypt from behind the throne and no one could stop him! No one could stop-

A chilling, soul-piercing scream cut through the air and his thoughts. Kaju felt his insides freeze as he realized what that meant; the demon was **back**! He very slowly turned to look up at the window where the Shadow Demon perched. He could practically **hear** the waves of rage pouring off of her. She was very, **VERY** angry, and this time there was no Yugioh to call her off. After all, no one could stop him-except **her**. Kaju tried his hardest not to look the demon girl in the eye, but he could tell that she could tell what happened. Who couldn't? both bodies were in plain sight, and the blood was still all over his hands and the dagger clutched there. The priest opened and closed his mouth several times while backing up slowly, his skin paling to a sickening grayish-white. Ikira watched him as he moved, eyes never blinking. He tried to watch her as well, but the eye contact was broken when he fell to the ground and smacked his head on a pillar. He had tripped over Soleil's corpse.

"Please, **please** oh Dark One," Kaju managed to squeak out. He slowly pushed himself up using the pillar for support, and then kneeled before the enraged creature above him, "Please, spare me!" He knew she was probably thinking 'and-why-should-I?' so he thought quickly, "I didn't mean to! I, uh…" he searched his mind for a good excuse or someone else to take the blame, all the while trying to hide from the Shadow Demon's burning glare. Her eyes were glowing even darker then at dinner, and Kaju faltered, "um…SET!" he shouted, coming up with someone to blame, "Set, the evil God! HE made me do it! I didn't-uh…" he died off. Ikira was still glaring at him, even more darkly-if that's possible-then before. He soon gave up and collapsed. She knew, she knew and she wouldn't be fooled.

"_Enough of your lies_," Ikira slowly hissed. Her voice seemed to be filled with a hundred others, each with a different tone and volume(2). Kaju subconsciously realized that she was speaking with the voice of a God. He was soon chilled again, down to his already frozen heart. Whenever she spoke, it was as if the temperature had dropped fifty or so degrees, and soon the whole room had a thin layer of ice covering it. However, Ikira wasn't done yet_, "I know the truth you have hidden in your false tellings. **MURDERER!!!**_" the shriek danced across the room, shattering the icicles hanging from the ceiling and forcing Kaju onto his hands and knees. The evil High Priest screamed in pain as his whole body was frozen stiff. Then, before he could recover, Ikira dived forward. The last thing Kaju ever saw was a row of jagged teeth and a pair of fangs coming straight for his face. 

Ikira looked down at the bloody mess that was once the High Priest. Its face was missing-she was currently snacking on it-there was a gapping hole in its chest where its black heart-being squished in her claw-had once been, and its stomach had been cut open by her tail blade. Yes, he got what he deserved. She would have to thank her friend, the Holy Elf, for that power-boosting spell. But now, she turned to the puzzle in the dead man's hand. Yugioh's soul was trapped in there, that she knew, and the only way to get it out was to solve the puzzle itself. But it was already solved, so why?

The demon girl sniffed the puzzle slightly and immediately understood. Only the one destined to it would be able to solve this puzzle, and from the smell of it, that person was Soleil. Ikira sighed, picked up the Millenium Puzzle and sauntered over to the young peasant. He needed to come back, or her Master would never be free again. Closing her eyes, she began to recite a spell. After a moment, there was a flash of light and Soleil disappeared. Good, now he would be reincarnated in the future. But as for Yugioh…

With a pain filled cry, Ikira threw the puzzle to the marble floor. Its pieces fell apart, lying there like golden gems in the moonlight. She stared at them for a long time, not moving or breathing. Then, she snapped her fingers and a golden box in a similar design to the Millenium Puzzle appeared, floating just above her chest. The shaken demon slowly picked up the pieces off the floor and dropped them inside their resting-place. Then she sighed, placed the box in Yugioh's arms, and began to chant a spell that would trap her by her Master's side until a fire spell was cast near him. With a smile, the loyal Shadow Demon disappeared and left the body of her king in the empty room, glowing in the moonlight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Yami let these memories flow to the back of his mind, he turned to the tall man that was Kaju's reincarnation. His hair was now short, compared to the length it was before. His cold blue eyes, though, hadn't changed in the slightest. They both concealed a dark evil and huge weakness, which Kaju was known to have. He was taller now, and his robes were less elaborate. The small amount of jewelry on his body Yami recognized to be his own. This traitorous man was both a murderer **and** a thief, the slimy bastard. The Game King fought to keep a straight face, instead of it curling in disgust. What a vile creature Kaju was.

"Well, are **you** ready this time?" the dark boy smirked. Kaju growled, but didn't do much more then that, "Good. Let's begin," and with that, Yami jumped up and headed for Kaju's face, feet-first. The man looked up in surprise-mostly this game was for magic, not physical attacks! He barely managed to side-step the former pharaoh's kick, but he used the boy's landing time as an opportunity to charge up a lightning attack spell. With a cry he tossed it at the child king. Yet he was completely shocked when Yami only hissed slightly when it impacted. That spell should have killed the brat instantly!

"Surprised?" Yami whispered, smirking at the shock plain on Kaju's face, "Well maybe you forgot that you trapped me in that darkness for a Millennia. In other words, I had **plenty** of time to practice my magic and spells," As he explained his sudden ability to play The Game of Life and Death, he charged a dark energy ball in his hands. He waited until Kaju was completely open, and let it go. The former priest didn't even know what hit him. He was screaming before he realized he was in pain. Yami smirked again, soon laughing cruelly in the older man's face.

"You aren't the only one who can play dirty, fool!" the dark boy hissed, picking his former employee by the hair. The said man squealed and squirmed in his grasp, "See what you've made me? Are you afraid yet?" Yami pulled his prisoner a little higher, then kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into the alley wall. Then, the Game King sauntered over, like a wolf who knew the prey was finished. But just before he reached him, the 'prey' released a ball of blue fire right at the predator's face. Yami cried out in surprise and put his hands up to block the flames. However, the fire never made it that far, and soon Yami looked up to see what was going on. Kaju was shaking, crawling backwards as far as possible and soon Yami could see why.

Ikira stood in the center of the alley, her wings slowly spreading. She looked down at the crumpled man lying at her feet and snorted in amusement at the pathetic creature. She then turned to her Master and smiled. Then, without warning, she pounced and knocked him to the ground, glomping him. She was squeezing him so hard that he couldn't breath, and he tried to say so.

"Oops! Sorry Yugioh!" she chirped and got off of her friend missed for so long. He smiled any shook his head, "It's alright Ikira. Oh, and my name is **Yami** now, not Yugioh. It's a long story," he explained quickly, catching her confused look. She nodded in understanding and looked him straight in the eye. Yami lost himself in his own mind, it was one of the symptoms of mind-reading. Soon, however the feeling ended as Ikira finished, "Oh," was all she said, then she turned back to the forgotten member of their meeting. But to the pair's great surprise, he was gone.

"Up here!" Kaju shouted from above, and before anyone could move, he fired a charged lightning attack right at the Millenium Puzzle. Both the demon and pharaoh screamed as the puzzle shook violently. The fell to the ground, shuddering from the power shock that ran through their bodies. There were some disadvantages to being connected to the puzzle, and this was one of them. Ikira, though, was not as close to the puzzle as its inhabitant, so she could recovered more quickly. She growled, her eyes glowing, and got ready to repeat what she had done to the past Kaju to this present one. However, before that could happen, she was stopped by a weakened Game King.

"Wait Ikira!" he called out, and the named demon turned, "Please, don't. Leave him to me. Listen," he slowly got up as he begged, shaking slightly, "go out and find Yugi. I mean Soleil, well, you know!" Ikira nodded, morbidly amused. She felt torn between laughing her heart out and never stopping, and throwing up. Somehow she felt weird, and she had a feeling it was because of the breaking puzzle. So, she took a deep breath and turned, walking out the alley. Right before she left, she took one last look at the two players, unconsciously mirroring Yugi's action from before. Yami could already see her blanking eyes; soon her soul would be gone, like him. Then she disappeared around the corner in search of her Master's aibou.

Yami grimaced and turned back to Kaju. From the looks of it, he had put his all into that last spell and was all worn out. The Game King forced a smirk onto his face and declared, "You seem to be all worn out. And in this game, that means the end," Kaju looked at him in horror, "Guess what? **You Lose**!" Then Yami used the last of his strength to call upon the power inside of him to destroy Kaju's soul. The evil man let out a high, inhuman scream, then disappeared forever, finally defeated. Yami smirked, then collapsed against the alley wall.

__

/I hope Ikira finds Yugi soon. Poor kid, but I trust Ikira and I know she'll help him through this and take care of him when I can't/ Yami sighed, satisfied, then he leaned his head back against the wall. That was all it took. As that final movement jarred the delicately held-together puzzle, Yami's world exploded into a hundred golden pieces.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Set was the evil Egyptian God of Oasis's who killed his brother Osiris in jealousy. Later, Osiris was avenged by his son, Horus. If you've ever seen Atlantis: The Lost Empire, remember when Kida was telling Milo that everything would be okay when she was possessed? Well it's kind of like that, only slightly bigger ****

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **YES, I'M FINALLY DONE!!!!** AHAHAHAHAHA! ~ cough, cough ~ anyway, please review, and tell me what you think. Also, don't forget to answer the poll! Ja ne! Good Bye! Au Revoir! Get **Outta** here! Stop reading! I'm Done! The **END,** Fin, Finnito! **OVER!!!!!!!!**


End file.
